


Tales from Castle Rysen

by EmeraldOcean520



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Wingfeather Saga
Genre: Brother relationship, Fantasy, Feels, Filthy boots, Gen, Gentle noogies if that’s even a thing, Peet the Sock Man, Throne Warden, Thwap, Toothy cows, Wingfeather, Wings and Dings and Purple Things, high king, honeymuffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldOcean520/pseuds/EmeraldOcean520
Summary: Esben Wingfeather and Artham Wingfeather are brothers and heirs to the throne of the Shining Isle of Anniera. Esben is the destined High King and Artham, his older brother, is the Throne Warden that has sworn to protect his little brother at all costs. But what were their lives like before the Wingfeather Saga takes place? In this story, you’ll find out what these two brothers did before the Shining Isle burned, and it may help you understand why their bond was never broken.
Relationships: Esben and Nia
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“Mama, why’s he so small? He looks like he’ll break if I try to hold him.” Peeped a boy with brilliant black hair, and eyes that that seemed to be all but filled with wonder at the little person his mother held. 

A woman cradled a infant within her loving grasp. She peered longingly at her newborn son, and turned her head to her firstborn. 

“Artham dear, he’s supposed to be like this. The Maker made all babies to be small. He knew that your brother would look like this from the very beginning and He knew what you would be like too.”  
Nala Wingfeather gave a warm smile to her child. “Sometimes I wonder if the Maker let us see our infants like this to show us how truly in need of Him we are. Like children to their parents; what a wonderful Father we have in Him.”

Artham looked curiously at his younger brother. “So, just like you hold him, the Maker holds us?”

“Yes, my son.”

“And He knows who I will become? And who Esben will become too?”

“Yes.”

“Wow...” Somehow, he knew that the Maker had great things in store for him and his new brother. And he was right.

Chapter one:

“ESBEN!!!! WAKE UP!” Artham shouted in the ear of his younger brother. Sadly for Esben, this was a normal morning occurrence. And, if he didn’t get up, Artham threatened to eat all of the honey muffins at the breakfast table. So, with much apprehension, Esben raised his bedhead and tried to think of the honey muffins at stake. 

It made him furious to see how easily Artham woke. It was almost unnatural.... he was literally only three years older and somehow, he figured out how to wake up like a graceful chorkney, while Esben woke more like a drunken digtoad. Fourteen years and still the secret to chorkneyness had undoubtedly escaped him. 

“Did you sleep okay, Es?”

Esben tried with all his might not to strangle his brother and said through clenched teeth, “What does it look like?”

Artham cocked his head (as he did quite a lot), “It looks to me like you need some honey muffins in you...although they may all disappear...” And in a flash Artham was gone. 

Something in Esben’s brain ignited and sent his arms and legs flailing after his older brother (who ran faster than anyone he knew.) “ARTHAM!!!! WAIT!!!!”

He could hear his brother’s footsteps near the second corridor, and he continued to follow him throughout the castle’s halls. Through corridor after corridor, he ran, and Esben began to wonder why they designed the dinning room so far away from the prince’s rooms. Probably just to aggravate him more, he figured in his morning grogginess. But ran he did, in the hope of honey muffins. 

Finally, he got to the dinning room, where Artham sat (not out of breath mind you) at the large oval table indulging himself in honey muffins by the handful. 

Esben bent over to catch his breath for just a moment and soon after lunged for the plate of honey muffins. Shoveling as many gooey muffins into his mouth as he could before his “gluttonous” brother could eat them all. Although Esben didn’t notice that Artham was watching him while he ate, and wore a grin of pure satisfaction that he got his brother to wake up at a decent time today.

Artham cleared his throat to get his brother’s attention. Esben slowed down and looked at him while finishing his ninth muffin. 

“So, I got you up this early because mother asked me to bring you to the Hollows Gathering today. How would you like to go with me this year?” 

Esben froze. He had never been allowed to attend the Hollows Gathering before because of the danger of him getting lost amongst the crowd, especially of trained warriors. It would do no good for the heir of Anniera to get captured and brought to the Green Hollows as a hostage. But he had always wanted to go to the festival, it seemed like a fun occasion. The Hollows folk would come and play games with the fittest Annierans and vendors would sell treats for the spectators. Every year that Artham went he always overheard Artham tell mother and father how much fun it was, of course, he wouldn’t say anything in front of him to make him feel left out. So, Artham’s offer was certainly a surprise to him.

Esben gulped down the final bite of his honey muffin. “Really?! I can go?! Why this time?”

Artham laughed, “Because mother and father now trust you to not get lost. And also they trust me to protect you. It did take a bit of convincing on my part but they think it’d be a good experience for you. Just stay close to me and try not to make a spectacle of your standing as a future king.”

Esben almost flew away to get ready, but he stopped himself at the doorway and went over to hug his brother. “Thank you Artham. Yes I want to go!” And with that Esben was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these are SUPER tiny chapters, but I hope you guys enjoy anyway. I should be able to post weekly. Feedback is much appreciated, and I really do like to hear what’s wrong so I can better my writing in the future. Thanks and have a blessed day!


	2. Chapter 2

Artham knew how excited his brother was for the festival and he was excited for him too. But secretly, Artham wanted to show off his sparring skills for Esben to see. He wanted to prove to him that he could protect him when the time came.

And he wanted to warn everyone else not to mess with his brother, or the Throne Warden of Anniera. 

The games during the gathering consisted of a tournament style of combat where several sets of competitors would go up against each other and the winner would go up against the next winner. Finally, two would remain and a final victor would be given a reward (most of the time a Hollows woman’s permission to dance, which was of the highest regard to Annierans. Although Artham wasn’t interested in that portion of the reward). As much as he was ashamed to admit, Artham had never won, but had always been bested by a scoundrel who was quite a bit older, Podo Helmer. 

And not coincidentally, the game headers always put them in separate brackets so they would face each other during the finale.

But today would be different, today Artham would beat Podo. Today his brother was watching. 

He had tripled his practicing and snuck away at night to get in extra hours (which the queen and king wouldn’t want him to do because it would destroy his body if he pushed too hard). He would finally win, and would finally prove to them- to him- that he was worthy to be the Throne Warden of Anniera and fit to protect the Hight King. 

Esben’s voice tore him away from his thoughts. “Artham, I’m ready. Can we go now?” 

Artham smiled. Esben was practically jumping around in circles trying to hide his excitement. Artham got up from his chair, walked over to Esben, and gave him a gentle noogie. 

“After you, your highness.” Artham bowed teasingly and gestured for Esben to head toward the door. The two brothers walked side by side through Castle Rysen’s corridors and out the gate to the Hollows Gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I forgot to say last chapter that this is a working fic, so I’ll be posting weekly. As always, feedback is much appreciated. Thank you so much for checking this out, it means a lot! Have a blessed day!!


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the gate opened, Esben could hardly believe his eyes. People completely filled Anniera’s streets surrounding the castle. Merchants and maidens alike were bustling through the street toward an open harbor. And bright decorations of forest green and ocean blue lined the alleys and booths. In a word, it was magnificent. 

The High King almost fell over at the sight of it, but Artham steadied his younger brother. 

“Amazing isn’t it Es?” Artham said with a little laugh in his voice.

All Esben could do was nod slowly and follow his older brother into the crowd. 

“Stay close.” Artham whispered and Esben intended to, if he didn’t he’d probably get lost in his own kingdom. 

“Where are all the Hollows folk...? Isn’t this supposed to be a “Gathering” of the two regions? You know, to mark the alliance between Anniera and the Green Hollows.” Half was genuine curiosity, and half was Esben wanting to show off his knowledge of Annieran history.

“I’m glad you asked...” Artham gestured to the harbor they had begun to near, and Esben understood. 

He could barely see the ships but they were steadily approaching the Shining Isle. He could already hear the Hollows tunes drifting along the waters. 

“Hollows ships...” Esben muttered under his breath. 

He always had a fascination with ships, and two years ago, he had gotten to go sailing for a few days on his own. Of course, with much convincing on him and Artham’s part. Nala Wingfeather would never hear of the High King going alone anywhere, but if the Throne Warden taught him to defend himself, she was a bit more lenient. Although it took awhile for Artham to teach him all the techniques he needed to know, he did get to go on his trip (which may have been slightly cut short with the fear of his mother having a heart attack...it was originally supposed to be a week but she insisted on three days). 

Artham playfully patted Esben on the back and said with the most amazing Hollows accent, “That’s right yer highness!” 

The two brothers began to laugh as they watched the ships draw nearer and nearer to the port. But then Esben remembered something that made him slightly nervous. 

“Artham, are you going to participate in the games...?” He knew the answer, but for some reason, he was scared for his brother. 

Artham narrowed his eyes and gave a questioning look, “Yeah, it’s tradition that the Throne Warden compete. You know that.” 

Esben sighed, “Yeah I know. Just be careful, okay?”

Artham smiled, “Always Es. Always.” 

Esben hugged his older brother and said a prayer to the Maker for protection; he knew he would need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Things are about to speed up. As always, feedback is much appreciated. Have a wonderful day!! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

“They’re here!” Cried an anonymous Annieran who was obviously looking forward to the Gathering all year.

Artham’s face lit up with excitement. The games would start soon. “Come on, Es. We probably should head towards the arena to beat the crowd. I made sure that your seat is surrounded by several palace guards I directed to go undercover at the Gathering. Normally you’d have a royalty stand, but mother thought it was too dangerous and frankly, I agree. You also might want to put this on just in case.” Artham handed Esben a black hood and winked, “It’s best that no one really knows you’re here, even your own people.” 

Esben nodded. It made sense. Annierans were used to seeing him walk about the streets, but he had never gone to the Hollows Gathering before, which might warrant a surprised reaction from his people. And in turn, would draw the Hollows folk to him like a magnet; good intentions or not, Esben didn’t really like that much attention. Esben just hoped he could stay as inconspicuous as possible, especially with the hood Artham gave him over his face. 

Artham watched his brother pull on the hood and nodded approvingly. “Good. Alright, follow me and-“

“Stay close; I know.” Esben finished for his older brother. 

Artham looked at Esben and laughed a little, then he gestured for Esben to follow him towards the arena where the games would be held. 

Moments later, they were there. Esben gazed at the circular shaped arena, with seats lined around the edges. Not many people were there yet, just four or five people whom Esben thought he recognized from somewhere...He looked at Artham. Artham smiled. 

So THESE were the undercover guards. They certainly were good at their job, they looked exactly like any other person one might find attending the Gathering: smiling, eyes burning with pride for their land, snacks in hand, and ready to see a fight. 

Artham walked Esben over to a seat nestled between the guards, and Artham nodded at the men as to say, “Protect him with your life, because I will.” 

Once Esben sat down, Artham hugged his younger brother and said, “Wish me luck, Es. I hope I can make you proud.” 

“I’m always proud of you, you know that. But good luck out there. I’m rooting for you, and be careful.”

Artham nodded, smiled, and walked off to go get ready for the first match. Esben watched as Artham left, and hoped that his brother would be okay. 

Almost immediately, a pretty girl with a thick Hollish accent plopped down right next to Esben and sighed, “Why won’t he just listen to me and clean his boots!? They’re absolutely filthy!” She realized she was talking louder then she meant to. 

“Oh, sorry! Sometimes my papa just gets me so frustrated I forget the world around me...” She looked at Esben and smiled “I’m Nia Helmer, and my papa that I was telling you about is Podo Helmer, and as you probably gathered, his boots are too dirty for my liking.” She reached out her hand to Esben’s, “Who might you be?” A bright smile went across her beautiful freckled face. 

Esben took one look at her smile and fell completely in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
